Acme Labs
Acme Labs is the home of Pinky and Brain most of the time. It is part of the Acme company that makes most of the products in the WB cartoon world; presumably, this is an "experimental products" portion of Acme, due to Brain's affinity for crazy weapons with far-out names, like the Infindibulator (modulates gravitational forces to modify the Earth's magnetic forces to be able to steal all metal objects), the Catalystic Immobilizer (a white snowlike substance (possibly near-liquid nitrogen combined with antifreeze?) shot out a test tube that spreads like a gas and freezes anyone who makes contact with it for 24 hours), and a makeshift vacuum device. What is it? Acme Labs is a laboratory division of Acme, that keeps at least 3 mice and 1 cat for testing, and has at least 7 human staff. The staff there also research such things as the cure for hay fever (which works until Brain fires his extremely concentrated dose of pollen at the researcher). They also have such things as: *A machine that can swap a mouse between Pinky-reminiscent levels of intelligence and to levels of pure genius that not even Brain can match. *A personal computer *Adjustable recording devices This sort of thing used to be more impressive. Now it isn't. Anyway, they are presumed to let their test subjects out, due to Brain attempting to perfect his machines over daytime (because they put their plans into fruition every night) without the supervisors ever caring. Where is it based? It is for sure known that they have a lab in Northern Kentucky, as it is stated that it is a short drive from the lab to Fort Knox. It is also possible that they have labs in Russia and Arkansas (I think?) How can I recognize it? You can recognize it by its prominent sign, its brown doors, and its large amount of outside equipment. There is also a suspension bridge nearby. That's about everything that is not prone to change. Exhibit A is probably Acme Labs in operation. The most obvious difference is the windows; Every other exhibit shows 3x5 windows; this picture shows 4x4 panes, thus giving us one extra pane. However, one can also note 4 more differences between this one and the 4 other pictures; #The suspension bridge is curved more outwards from the lab, because we can see less of the suspension poles. #This is the picture where the surrounding buildings to the left are the shortest. #The door is built differently; Unlike Exhibits C, D and Z, the brown door is built quite low and there is something above the door, with a light shining on the bottom face. #The words "Acme Labs" are more pronounced in their thickness than the rest of the pictures. The fence is also built differently from Exhibit B, and unlike Exhibit B, the word Acme is in light green. In Exhibit B, the door is built even lower, and the light seems bigger. It is harder to note a path from outside the fence to the door, than the other pictures. In Exhibit C, the lights are now off, and Acme Labs' sign is now a dark, unyielding red. The door is now built higher, with those golden bars that they put on push doors. In Exhibit D, there is now a mailbox, the sign became even darker, and the yellow things on the door are gone. Exhibit Z is almost like Exhibit C, except that the sign is flashing. The point of this? To illustrate that Acme Labs is a dark place of no fixed form and surrounding. So don't go there! Category:Laboratories Category:Earth Locations